


Ultimate Attorney - ReMix

by Vandalia1998



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalia1998/pseuds/Vandalia1998
Summary: Hajime becomes an Attoney





	Ultimate Attorney - ReMix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> My friend created this story but I though tt he order didnt flow right so I helped him rearage teh order to floe togther better but he chose to keep it teh way it was so, here is my verson of his story

Teruteru was on his way back to the cafeteria. It would be better for everyone if he just stayed in the kitchen and help prepare food. However, there was an uneasy feeling as he strolled back. It felt like...someone was following him, almost. Perhaps he was being paranoid?

Teruteru Hanamura hollered out."H-Hey! I know you're there, whoever you are!"

Ibuki conveniently backed from a wall she was hiding behind and pulled her hand back nervously. Next to her, was Akane sitting on one of the school tables.

"Teruteru! Why're you all alone?" Ibuki called.

Teruteru replied. "I was just walking back, and I could have sworn someone was watching me-"

Akane comes up, eating a peach."Dude, you're just freaking out over nothing! No one's here except Ibuki and Yukizome...and uh, me."

Teruteru's paranoia got to the better of him, and he lost it. "B-But I know so-someone wa-" Teruteru panics and runs back to the cafeteria and hides behind a metal cabinet. 

Ibuki and Akane stared at the mess happening before their eyes. Ibuki blinks a couple of times in shock, almost laughing from the surprise of it all. "That's weird! Silly Teruteru, always up to something!"

Miss Chisa Yukizone walks up, skipping and smiling. "What's weird, Mioda?"

Akane Owari stretched and twisted her back."Teruteru thinks someone is stalkin' him."

"Weird, huh?!" Ibuki asked.

Miss Yukizone said."Weird, indeed...but we have cameras here at the academy! It should have seen the stalker or something!"

Just then, Hajime, Chiaki, and Hiyoko walk in. Each is prepared for a meal.

Hajime hums and saw Teruteru hide behind a metal cabinet through the window. "Um, what's up with that guy?"

Chiaki Nanami is putting down some plates."It's hard to tell sometimes..."

Hajime sits down. "Well, ready to start lunch?"

Chiaki stops for a moment. "Hiyoko...the lunch is safe, is it?"

Hiyoko crossed her arms. "What? Do you think I drugged it? You stupid-"

"So...you didn't?"

"Of course I didn't! Look, I'll say sorry if it means you'll leave me alone!" Hiyoko huffed and looked away. "Sorry, okay?"

Chiaki smiled and placed a red apple in Hiyoko's hand. "Achievement unlocked...!"

Chisa raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"...Gamer speak." Chiaki set her hands in front of her. "By the way, why is Teruteru acting so paranoid...?"

Hiyoko hummed with a finger to her lips. "Maybe it has to do with the crazy-ass figure walking around?"

Hajime looked up. "The what now?"

Ms. Yukizome gasped. "Did you see their face?"

"Not really. "Hiyoko shrugged. "They were wearing a cloak. It's impossible to freaking tell!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The cloaked figure walked in the hallway, silent as they opened up the door in a hallway. Sitting down at a lone table, they pulled out a black laptop. As she began to make herself at home, a rustle in the room made her raise her head. Without looking into the darkness, the figure could tell who it was.

"Bekia Chano, the Super High School Level Botanist. Long-time no see, old friend.”

“Akihiro Bessho…” Bekia mocked."Let’s cut the small talk crap, okay?”Ok, let's. Cut this, Small talk. Crap is, There a. Special reason, On why. You are, Going after. Teruteru Hanamura ?"

“Small talk?”

“How come you’re going after Teruteru Hanamura?” Bekia asked.

Akihiro answered, bowing their head. “He hadn’t stopped being a pervert, so it seems. He needs to be stopped.”

Bekia crossed her arms."You do realize you’re gonna get caught, right?” 

"If it’s going to help my plan to stop that degenerate, so then be it!” Akihiro huffed.

"As the Super High School Level Alchemist, Mr.Ryosuke Sakata would be disappointed in you!” Bekia said.

Akihiro’s head dropped."It doesn’t matter anymore. Don’t you remember when he took that bullet for us?”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jin Krigiri was sitting at the front of his desk, looking at some papers. Carefully he sorted through each stack, reading through the material...until he heard a knock at the door. Jin walked over and opened it wide.

He had to admit that he was surprised. "Hajime Hinata! I hope you are doing well.”

The boy put his hands together and bowed down to his principal."Yes, I am doing well, Mr. Kirigiri. I am ready to start the class!”

When he walked back to Hajime’s desk, Jin pulled out Hajime's file folder and lead him to an extra chair. “Relax, you’ll do just fine.”

“Yes, sir-”

: You know this was Nanami’s idea, right?”

Hajime poked his head up."Oh, really?”

Jin sat down in his chair and opened Hajime's folder. “Yes, she wants you to be apart of the class.”

Hajime Hinata stands up proudly. “Then I will enter Class 77b as the Ultimate Attorney!”

Chisa Yukizome was walking into Kirigiri’s office and was surprised to see Hajime.

"Oh, it’s Chiaki’s friend! What a surprise this is!” Chisa’s hair bounced.

“He’ll be joining your class starting today, as the Ultimate Attorney.” Jin glanced upwards.

Hajime suddenly became shy. “W-Well...if that’s acceptable!”

Chisa smiled at once. “Of course! Chiaki’s going to be so happy to see you here!”

Teruteru stumbles into the office and flopped into a nearby chair, trying to catch his breath.

Jin put his head into his hands. “Why is now the time to barge into my office!?”

Chisa Yukizone walks over to him and gently holds his hands. “Hanamura, is everything okay? Where have you been?!”

Teruteru looks up at his teacher, out of breath. “You could s-say that it started the other day…!”

Hajime walks over. “That’s right...I saw him duck behind a cabinet earlier today.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In the cafeteria. Chiaki is preparing lunch to share with her special someone. This was a special invitation, one to have a picnic in the woods behind the school. With ease, she grabbed some cold beverages out of the fridge.

After his meeting with the principal Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Chef walked on by. "Oh...I see you have started lunch, and without me?" He winked at the end of his sentence. Chiaki just stood and shook her head. There was nothing that could get in that boy's way, was there?

She continued to fit desserts of all shapes and sizes into the basket. "Well, yes I have. I'd rather not have Hiyoko ruin the food...like last time."

Though Teruteru initially shuddered with fright from the vivid memory but eventually settled into a peaceful grin. He began to hand Chiaki some extra sandwiches. "Oh, come now. That was some time ago. You aren't going to drop it?"

Chiaki huffed and took a separate bag, this time, filling it to the brim with her gizmos and game consoles. "She did apologize but Id rather not take any chances."

Teruteru raised his eyebrow, confused. "Video games on a picnic? Weird mix."

Chiaki replied with a small smile, "Well, I want Hajime to experience the world of co-op with me!" There was a doubt that the blush on her cheeks was real. She hadn't realized how energetic she appeared. 

Amused beyond belief, Teruteru giggled. "Oh? Your new boyfriend, correct? How romantic."

Chiaki's cheeks flushed. "What? That's none of your..." She composed herself and held the two bags in her hand, sinking from the heavyweight. "I don't know if we're anything...permanent...just yet."

Unbothered by her comment, Teruteru ate an apple in peace. "You know that's still considered a date, right?"

"Um...no. I think." Chiaki's hair bristled, though her face remained placid.

"Hey, if there's room for a third member, you know who to call!" Just like that, Teruteru clicked his tongue and walked away. Chiaki was left alone, blushing furiously. She began to safely gather what she had needed for Hajime. Chiaki fumbled in her step, almost toppling over with the weight of the bags. She almost fell, squeezing her eyes shut as she expected a face full of asphalt.

But there was a hand on her hoodie, holding her in place above the ground. Chiaki didn't need to look to see who it was. The voice was already enough.

Nekomaru Nidai, concerned, but not troubled, yells in her right ear. "Hey, Chiaki! You better be careful!"

Chiaki almost lost a bag in the process as he set her back into place, but she politely smiled back at him. "Ah, thank you, Nekomaru. I was almost KO'ed right there, wasn't I?"

He brushed off her comment, not familiar with her nerdy ways. "Hm, you want any help with all that? Looks important!" He seemed more supportive than Teruteru was, and Chiaki smiled in relief.

"Um, yes. That would be great." Chiaki said.

With great enthusiasm, Nekomaru takes some of the stuff. Heavy baskets and bags sit in his arms without a problem. He beams down at her, patting her hair. "It's no problem, Chiaki! We're classmates, after all!"

They walk for a walk, usually talking amongst themselves quietly. Chiaki fought the urge to introduce Nekomaru to street fighter. Would he even be into that sort of thing? Chiaki hummed to herself before the path the got wider. Then, the sight of the familiar water fountain came into their view. 

Nekomaru sighed, peered over the baskets that almost piled above his head. "Okay, where's the spot?"

Chiaki Nanami squints in the distance, and then let out a soft gasp. Her finger points in the direction of a wooden bench. "Ah! There!”

With the sun still in the sky, Nekomaru began helping Chiaki get ready and everything set up for her lunch date.

Nekomaru asked."So, Nanami, you prepared for your date with Hinata?!"

"Sure, I guess. I'm setting up a tournament and everything."

"What about his talent?" Nekomaru said. 

"His...talent?"

"Yeah! Doesn't he have one?" 

Chiaki hummed with concern."I know that he must have one, even if he doesn't go here..." She began to pace around the area. "Perhaps the Ultimate Attorney suits him?"

In the nearby area, Teruteru peaks around from a tree. "She lets Nidai help her out, but not me? Interesting..."Just then, Teruteru turns to see a cloaked figure sneak into the school.

Teruteru frowns."Looks like we have a shady stalker hanging about." He left to see what was happening.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The sun was setting. Everyone was being let out of class for the day. Most had headed home for the evening. But one person was still there, trying to decide on what he should do before the deadline came up.

Hajime Hinata was sitting in front of the water fountain, thinking. "Nanami is right. After all, I know I can find my place and brush up on my skills.”

Jin Krigiri, the school principal was walking up to him so they can talk. “Hinata, it’s getting rather late. Do you want me to take you home?”

Hajime looks up, slightly embarrassed. “Sorry, Mr. Kirigiri. I was just thinking about what I should do with my place in class.”

Kirigiri sat down on the bench next to him, and put his briefcase aside."Oh, you’ve decided on what you’ll excel in?”

Hajime stood up tall and bowed down to the school principal."Yes, sir! I would like to participate in class as the Super High School Level Attorney!” 

Jin nodded, interested."I’ll see if I can squeeze you in Class 77b.”

Hajime put both of his hands together and bowed once more."Thank you, sir! I promise to never let you down!”

Kirigiri stood up and gets ready to leave with his briefcase."I’m sure Nanami will be happy to hear of this.”

Hajime looked away with his face blushing red. “A-Also, sir, if she told you that I had feelings fo-”

Kirigiri stood by his sparkling car. It seemed expensive. “No. That was Hanamura that had spread the rumor.”

Hajime’s blush faded. “A-Ah, yeah. I’ll believe that.”

A new person began to walk toward Jin, her face passive and with no visible emotion. Behind her, long, flowing lavender hair flowed in the wind. “Father, I’m here.”

Jin’s eyes brightened. “Ah, Kyoko!”

Hajime Hinata looked a little surprised to see this young woman. She had just appeared out of the blue. "Excuse me! I don’t think we’ve had the opportunity to meet yet.”

Jin Kirigiri faced the two of them. He seemed proud. “This is my daughter, Kyoko Kirigiri. She was just visiting me before I left work.”

There was something scary about Kyoko’s glare. It wasn’t mean spirited, but Hajime could feel the heat of her stare. “Who is this?”

“This is Hajime Hinata, Kyoko,” Jin said.

Kyoko Kirigiri reached over to shake Hajime's hand. She didn't talk.

Hajime smiles awkwardly. “U-Uh…”

Kyoko tilted her head. Her expression stayed the same. “What’s your talent?”

Hajime began to feel nervous. “Well, I’m from the Reserve Course, initially-”

This lost Kyoko’s interest. “The Reserve Course?”

“We-Well, yeah.” Hajime swallowed. “Your father was going to give me a chance as the Ultimate Attorney.”

This was a surprise to Kyoko, but she remained stern. “This will be difficult, Hinata.”

“I’m aware. I don’t plan on quitting any time soon.” Hajime narrowed his eyes and nodded. 

Kyoko couldn’t help but remain impressed. “You’ll be fine. Continue that attitude, and you’ll be fine.” Kyoko then walked over to the other side of the car and sat in the passenger seat.

Hajime Hinata had smiled once more."Uh, thank you, Kyoko! I’ll try my hardest!”

Jin Krigiri and his daughter ended up driving away, and Hajime realized he had no ride. “Damn…” Hajime muttered, preparing to walk home.

“HEY! Spiky hair boy!”

Spiky hair boy…? Hajime turns to the sound of a girl calling out to him. She was across the street, near a parked car. “Mister, you need a ride?!”

Hajime Hinata sighed with relief, and walked across the street, where the sun remained to set. “Thank you, and yes I do.”

The girl reaches over to shake his hand. “My name is Bekia Chano! What’s yours?”

“Hajime Hinata,” he says back.

The two got into the small car, almost rickety in the way it creaked as they got in. The girl sat, not talking for a while. Bekia Chano was lost in her own thoughts, barely registering anything. “That evil bitch is going to pay for what she did to my class.”

Hajime leaned over to wave his hand up and down for her attention."Um, Bekia?”

Bekia Chano snapped out of her thoughts."Whoops, sorry. Old memories and such.” 

Hajime Hinata looked back at the main course building concerned."Were you a student there?”

Bekia Chano starts the car engine and scoffs."Didn’t your parents tell you not to snoop?!” Hajime looked away with embarrassment and prepared for an awkward car ride.

...

Chiaki Nanami was the last one to leave the building, being escorted by Juzo Sakakura. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked down at the smaller girl with questions when he heard a small huff.

Chiaki saw Hajime leaving with another girl in a car. Her cheeks began to heat up, but she decided she was better than being petty and jealous. Still, her mind couldn’t keep quiet. Hajime and she were just friends. Why would she become upset by something like this?!

Juzo crossed his arms, recognizing the boy in question. “Nanami, what’s up?”

Chiaki stepped out of the way, and slowly walked away from Juzo. “Thank you, sir, but I’m-”

“Nanami-”

“I’ll be fine, sir! Thank you.” Chiaki shyly looked back, before she walked away, leaving Sakakura by the main doors. He glared out into the sunset, before returning to the building. Chiaki held in her tears on the way to her dorm.

Meanwhile, Teruteru saw Nanami cry. "I better call the class together to tell them this."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next day Teruteru called together his class besides Nanami to talk about her crying

Being the socialite he was, Teruteru Hanamura summoned the rest of his classmates for a "special meeting." The specialness of this particular meeting was only something Teruteru could get his grimy hands into. He seemed to think otherwise, as he leaned on a desk. The rest of Class 77b looked at him with expectancy. Some with annoyance.

Ibuki Moda was stringing her guitar and sitting in an uncomfortable position. "Spill the beans, Teru! I know you didn't summon Ibuki for nothing!"

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu crossed his legs over on his desk. His eyes were narrowed in frustration. His fingers played the drum on the wood. "Yeah, man. Better be fucking important, or I'm walking." Pekoyama stood beside him, not saying a word. Her eyes were intense as usual.

Akane Owari was playing with her hair, leaning against the back of the chair. She was incredibly bored, staring half-heartily out of the window."He's right, y' know. I was gonna beat my speed record!"

"I wasn't talking to you, Owari." Fuyuhiko spat at her. The comment went on deaf ears.

Kazuichi Soda was cleaning his wrench. There was a dreamy look in his eyes."All I wanted to do was spend my day with my beautiful flower, Miss Sonia." Kazuichi gulped and then his voice cracked in response. "Now you're tearing apart my dreams, Hanamura!"

Hiyoko Saionji groaned in response as she chucked gummy bears into her mouth."Like anyone would go out with a sad worm like you!"

Mahiru Koizumi gasped. "Hiyoko!"

Kazuichi immediately began to tear up. "Th-That doesn't mean shit, you know!"

Hiyoko giggled, sweetly placing her hands below her chin. "Besides, Teruteru, I have dance practice later on! I can't miss that, you know!"

Gundham Tanaka was letting his hamsters crawl around his scarf. "As for I...the demons below us need to be quenched. Their sin must be contained."

"Let's pretend what Gundham said makes sense, shall we?" Mahiru was fixing a camera."I've got a Photography Club meeting soon, anyway. Teruteru, you better not lag me behind!"

Teruteru said, "I saw that new boy Hajime make our Miss Nanami cry last night.

"What that's unforgivable," Mahiru proclaimed

"I will twist him into a pretzel." Hiyoko shouts

After Teruteru told them about Nanami crying. Everyone wanted to cheer her up. They weren't used to seeing their beloved class rep be depressed and it made them sad as well.

Hiyoko said, "I still think me and Pekoyama can make sure he never hurts Nanami-Chan again."

Fuyuhiko said, "I can get my sister to help she is in the reserver Couse with that looser. She can trick him into coming where you two are."

As they nodded in agreement Mahiru spoke up. "As much as I think this Hinta creep should pay for making Nanami cry I think our first focus should be on cheering her up, So how about a sleepover?"

Teruteru said, "Oh I cant wait to see what all of you wear as PJs." Winking

"A Girls only Sleep Over perv," Mahiru said disgustedly.

Sonia clapped her hands in delight. "Oh, I never had one of these in my kingdom what do I need to do?"

Ibuki said, "Leave it all to Mioda. I love to plan parties."

Fuyuhiko said, "Do you mind if my sister comes too, I want her to socialize more."

Mahiru said, "Fine as long as she doesn't act like a bully."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meanwhile, Hajime went to look for Chiaki to surprise her with a brand new game, when he saw Fuyjiko. "Hey, have you seen Nanami, I..." Just then he fell over in pain when Fuyuhiko punched him in the gut.

He said, "You are lucky that's all I did after you made Nanami cry." Then he left Hajime in pain on the ground walking away

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Later that Night Peko picked up Chiaki for the sleepover. But she didn't tell her about it to keep it a surprise. Peko noticed Nanami was sad, but she was trying to put on a happy face as the class representative,

Chiaki looked around, "This isn't the student council room I thought you said they needed me for class rep stuff."

Peko said, "I'm sorry I lied but they wanted this to be a surprise."

Suddenly Ibuki opened the door and said, "This is a sleepover party." she grabbed Chiaki's hands and pulled her inside and Peko followed closing the door behind her.

Chiaki saw that all of her female classmates were here, Ibuki, Mikan, Hiyoko, Marhu, Sonia, Peko and even Natsumi were here.

Chiaki said, "What brought this sleepover on all of a sudden?"

Mikan timidly replied, "Hanuamru told us he saw you crying. We wanted to make you happy."

Hiyoko said, "Ya we cant have you sad you dusty gamer geek it's weird ok." she gave her a quick hug "So cheer up ok"


End file.
